With Time it Grows
by SpadeShot
Summary: When France shows off his new french territory, New France A.K.A. Canada, to Prussia, Prussia insists on helping France raise the child. As the child grows from New France to Canada, Prussia begins to develop feelings for him.HETALIA IS NOT MINE.
1. New France

Ok, so I was reading up on the country of Canada, and found out that the earliest time that Germany had any contact with Canada was when it was still New France. So I figured since Prussia is(now) east Germany that would count for him too, meaning that because France and Prussia are friends, France would introduce Canada and Prussia.

OH! Also Germany himself is in this but he's a little kid :D heehee!

In the end I came up with this! Credit to storytellerme for the title! Let's hope I continue. XD -ORESAMA- is my page break so you're not confused lol.

-ORESAMA-

Walking down the stairs, still half asleep, Prussia almost tripped over his own two feet. When he regained his balance and reached the bottom, he continued to the kitchen. Germany was there reading a book, he was a good reader for his age.

"Guten morgen Bruder." Germany said without taken his eyes away from the book. Prussia walked over to his brother and ruffled his hair. Germany gave a glare to Prussia, but he just laughed.

"So, Bruder, France said he has something he wants to show me!" Prussia said eagerly.

"What is it?"

"I have no idea, but your gonna come with me since I can't leave you here alone."

Gilbird flew down from upstairs and nested himself in Prussia's hair. Germany stared at Prussia curiously, wondering whether or not he should be worried about this.

"Alright." Germany gave in, though still unsure.

Prussia gave a laugh and went to see what he could make to eat. There wasn't much there appetizing to him though, so he figured he'd steal something from France.

"Are we leaving now?" Germany asked, closing his book and placing it back on a shelf.

Prussia Shrugged, "We could. Do you want to?"

Germany nodded warily and went to find his jacket.

-ORESAMA-

"OHONHONHON! Mon garcon! Nous avons un ami qui vient à vous rencontrer aujourd'hui!" France cheered as he grabbed a small boy and held him to his chest.

"Vraiment?" The boy asked.

"Oui!"

The boy smiled happily and wrapped his small arms around the French nation's neck in a hug. France gently hugged him back then placed him on the floor once more. The small child quickly stumbled over to a small polar bear plush and grabbed it.

"Now go find your ribbon so you'll look nice, mon nouvelle moi." France added after the boy picked up his child nodded enthusiastically and crawled up the stairs as fast as his short legs could carry him.

New France reached his small bedroom in a matter of minutes, clumsily, he crawled on to his bed. On the small bed was a red ribbon that goes around his neck,(it was to show he was, in fact, a nation, and not a regular child) his small hands gently wrapped around it, and he tied it around his neck effortlessly. As he finished tying it he heard a door slam open and closed. He jumped at the noise and slowly made his way downstairs with his bear.

When New France reached the bottom of the stairs he let out a scared squeak as he came face to face with a man who had the most intriguing eyes he'd ever seen.

-ORESAMA-

Haha! First chapter! Hope you liked it! Please review so I can see what's good and what's bad!

Translations:

German:

Guten morgen burger=Good morning brother

French:

Mon garcon! Nous avons un ami qui vient à vous rencontrer aujourd'hui!=My boy ! we have a friend coming to see you today !

Vraiment ?=Really ?

Mon nouvelle moi=My new me


	2. AWW CUTE KID!

I would have updated sooner but...I WENT TO FLORIDA FOR SPRING BREAK! I couldn't take my laptop. I'm going to write this story in first person now...meaning Prussia! I might switch to Canada's too.

-ORESAMA-

I walked through the door of France's house and was met with a little boy. HE WAS ADORABLE. I think I was scaring him though, he looked scared at least.

"Hi there little guy!"I said, like one would say to a small child. Which is what I was doing. Duh. The kid hugged a teddy bear to his chest and hid his face in it. Aww he's shy. AND CUTE. Not as cute as Gilbird though. Gilbird is the cutest thing EVER.

"Bonjour mon ami! I see you've already met what I wanted to show you. Prussia this is Nouvelle France." France said adding one of his 'OHONHONHON' after. Wait. When did France get here? Oh right its his house.

"Newvele...Furahnce?" I asked. I was confused. I don't speak French. remember? I SPEAK GERMAN! And English. English is the universal language apparently.

"New France."

"Oh."

The kid looked up at me after removing his ADORABLE face from his bear. HE HAS PURPLE EYES!

"B-boonjour monsieur prusse." HIS VOICE. ITS SO CUTE.

"France." I said all dramatically.

"Oui"

"This kid is so cute!"

"Je sais. Ohonhon."

"I wanna help you raise him! He deserves to be around an awesome person as he grows up!"

"I don't know"

"PLEEEEEEAAAAAASSSEE?"

"...Alright."

"YES!" I did a fist pump right then and there I was that happy.

I looked over to the kid, what was his name? New France right, and guess what I saw! Thats right! New France was talking to Germany like they were best friends. I forgot Germany was here. Oops.

But anyway, My hearts was broken. Maybe the kid wasn't as shy as I thought! Maybe he just didn't like me!

Its a he right? Little hard to tell with the hair and all.

Anyway, back to the problem at hand. I felt unawesome. I mean most people like me! Except for you know...Austria...Hungary...Mein Bruder when I- THATS NOT THE POINT! THE KID DOESN'T LIKE ME!

I started crying. Don't tell anyone. Gotta keep my image awesome. Shhhhhh.

-ORESAMA-

SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER! THIS IS ALL I COULD THINK OF FOR NOW!

TRANSLATIONS:

FRENCH:

- B-boonjour monsieur prusse-H-hello mister Prussia.

-Je sais- I know.


End file.
